Peering Eyes
by 0-SlytherinGurl-0
Summary: Harry and Draco find a way together amidst the watchful eyes of their friends. HP/DM, Slash.


Summary: Harry and Draco find a way together amidst the watchful eyes of their friends. HP/DM, Slash.

* * *

For years, the two longed for each-other.

Separated by bigoted ideals, and an all encompassing war, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy shared a love of the ages.

In public, they started absurd arguments about anything they could think to fight about.

Fame, money, blood status, you name it, they fought about it.

In private however, all that pretense disappeared. They were together, and that was all that mattered.

They loved each-other.

Well, at least that's how it went in the two girls' fantasies.

The two of them being able to connect on their love for hot male-on-male action may seem strange to a casual observer, but there it is.

In fact, how either learned of the other's fascination is, in itself, equally hard to imagine. How _exactly_ did that first discussion go?

("Hi Pansy," "Hello mudblood!" "Beautiful day isn't it?" "It would be better if Draco was sucking Harry's meaty cock," "I _KNOW_, right?" "Let's discuss this in detail!")

Regardless of how it came up, Hermione and Pansy Parkinson liked them some dude-on-dude wizard gay sex.

They would get together almost daily to swap ideas and stories about possible scenarios where the various boys in their lives could get together.

A silly marriage law.

Potter losing all his friends, and having only one to turn to.

What _really_ goes on in the seventh year Hufflepuff boy's dorm?

Harry turning into a cat and being cared for by Snape.

That kind of thing.

After time, the fantasies weren't enough. No, they wanted to see the real thing.

So they hatched their little plan.

One night as Harry slept on the Common Room couch, Hermione cast a sleeping charm on him, placed his invisibility cloak over his still body, and sent him away to a pre-determined place.

Likewise, Pansy lured a reluctant Darco into a broom closet with the promise of a sexual feat he would never forget.

Indeed, he probably never would.

The two girls met in an abandoned classroom, and got to work.

Remove their wands. Check.

Lock the doors. Check.

Confundus Charms for both the boys. Check.

They were good to go, aside the key piece of their plan.

"Bellatrix, are you in here?" Pansy asked.

Out of a shadowy corner slid the woman of the hour.

"Are we all set, girls?" The dirty old witch asked.

"Yes." The two girls replied.

"Then let's get to the fucking, fucking. _Imperio_."

Bellatrix was a late addition to the plan. See, everyone already knew she was a tad unbalanced (perhaps the understatement of the century?), but they never suspected her love for _this_ kind of thing.

The two girls wanted Harry under the Imperius, and to do so they needed a skilled witch; he was quite resistant to the curse after all.

No one needs to know exactly how she got involved. That discussion goes far beyond being surreal.

Anyways, it was felt that with the confundus charm and a sufficiently talented witch, Harry would be far more pliable.

"Your turn, dears." Bellatrix said to the girls.

"_Imperio_." Pansy said, while aiming her wand at Draco.

The next few minutes played out with the plot of one of their more recent little fantasies.

Draco was a male Veela, and Harry was his mate. Hermione played the part of the headmaster, and Pansy played the part of their beloved potions professor. Bellatrix was content to just watch.

It was a terrible plot, but the girls liked it. It let them get to the 'good stuff' right away.

Harry cringed after saying every one of his terribly crafted lines. 'I love you, my sexy dark prince'? Who writes that kind of crap?

Draco was strangely alright with all of it.

Finally came the spot they had all been waiting for. The lemon.

In little time at all both were naked. Draco disrobed immediately, but Harry had to be held down before he could have his clothes literally cut off of him.

Now, the initial draft had them kissing and groping each-other for a time, but that became a tad problematic when Harry would turn his head away whenever Draco lunged at his face.

Calling that scene a wash, they moved on to the oral sex. Harry was to suck on Draco's (admittedly small) manly parts.

They hit another snag. Draco would put his thing up to Harry's mouth, and every single time it got close Harry would turn away and gag.

Pansy was confused, from her experience, the gagging only started _after_ she put it in her mouth.

Strange.

They tried over and over again, but Harry wouldn't do it. They even held his head in place at one point, but then he wouldn't open his mouth.

WHY WASN'T THE SUPERHOT GAY SEX WORKING?

Eventually they decided to switch the roles, and soon Draco was on his knees with Harry ready for some suction action.

By that point, Draco was practically drooling at the sight before him; his tongue was wagging back and forth in anticipation.

Hermione spoke up. "Hey, that's not in the script! Draco is _far _too eager for this!"

Pansy laughed and said quietly to her, "Can you keep a secret?"

Hermione nodded.

Pansy continued. "I dropped the Imperius on Draco when the lemon started. This is all him. He's totally into this!"

Hermione shuttered in pleasure.

Finally the time came, and Draco lunged for Harry's junk. It was at that moment that Harrry broke free from the curse.

First thing he did was punch Draco across the jaw so hard that when his head hit the stone floor his skull cracked open.

With a rage he had never before felt, Harry sprinted to the biggest threat in the room and jump-tackled the Azkaban escapee. They fell to the floor in a heap behind a desk.

He repeatedly slammed her head onto the ground - leaving an awful bloody mess - before grabbing for the wand in her limp hand. In one smooth motion he stood up and turned to the two gob smacked girls.

"_Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!_" He shouted.

Both of their wands flew into his hand.

As he slowly advanced on their position he looked at the girls with the contempt only a person in his state could _possibly_ understand.

Still moving forward he said, "After what I just went through, I think I deserve a palate cleanser, don't you?" He lazily snapped their wands and tossed them over his shoulder. "Let's see how _my_ sick and twisted fantasies compare to _yours_." He pointed his newly appropriated wand at them. "_IMPERIO_!"

* * *

AN: What, expecting a fluffy HP/DM slash fic? Nope, not here. Look elsewhere; it won't take long. Trust me. There are about 200,000 of them on this site.

I decided on the use of the Imperius curse to force slash in this story for a very good reason; it's the only way I could think of to make a clearly _straight_ Harry have sex with Draco.

Essentially, every time Harry is corn-holed by one of his many fanon partners, you ladies (or gentlemen, but really, it's the ladies this is directed at) are raping Harry via the Imperius curse. You're the Hermione and Pansy's. Maybe you should think of what happened to them the next time you attempt to write your Harry slash, no?

Edit: Changed my AN. A reviewer (the name escapes me at the moment) was right. It's wrong to imply that slash writers/fans should die.

.

.

.

.

...Even if it's true.


End file.
